The Architect
"Hope is something that I will not abandon. Even in my silent despair, I believe that this is something crucial that is needed in a depressing world like this." - The Architect The Architect, also known by many as 'Kam'i (神様 Kami-sama, lit. "God," "Deity," or "Divine Being"), is a supporting character that appears in both the Cyverse and Kinoverse Metaseries. She is the Guardian of Remnant and the secret overseer of the multiverse, and was once a human magician who took on the role after the Original Kami had chosen her as a successor. In both metaseries, she often supports the heroes of each stories, giving them information and knowledge needed to overcome threats and provide rare insight on certain subjects when conventional thinking may not be enough. Appearance Kami appears as a scrawny, doll-like cute ten year old girl with milky-white skin, chestnut-brown eyes and short, curly hair of the same color. She wears a magician-like robe with velvet-like luster and a greatly inflated hat made from the same material and carries a staff longer than her own height, all of which makes her look like an elderly scholar. Her most striking feature is her eyes, fringed by long eyelashes and beyond the round glasses, daintily worn on her nose, give an overwhelming presence of knowledge and wisdom. Just looking at these eyes made one feel like they were sucked into a depth with no definite end. She also has a somewhat elderly manner of speaking, but has a cute voice befitting her appearance. Personality & Character The Architect exudes an aura of mystery and overwhelming intelligence that makes her somewhat unapproachable for others at first. Being the Guardian of Remnant, she is often very secretive and introverted, choosing to keep her real name and past a secret from everyone she knows. When speaking to her, many do not see her as a child, but rather as a sage who has knowledge and history that far exceeds anything recorded in history books and because of this, she often feels the need to point out and correct any inaccuracies made by human scholars. Despite her vast knowledge, she is not arrogant about it and presents herself and the information she gives in a humble manner. Overall, her personality is that of one who doesn't show many overt expressions, but still possesses emotions, like smiling lightly in certain circumstances. She is noted as being very calm, given her age and only seldomly loses patience. However, beyond her sage like exterior, she is someone who once desired to be a hero of justice when she was young. Having grown up in a time where racism between humans and faunas were at the highest it's been, she wanted to be someone who could help those in need, even at her own detriment, and cared not for the social status of anyone she met. Having lost her only best friend who was a Faunas, she decided not to curse humanity or hate them for it,, but instead vowing to become that Hero of Justice to prevent a tragedy like that from ever happening again. When she was taken in by the Original Kami as an apprentice, she continued to learn all of the magic and knowledge she could in order to become that amazing person. There was a point in time where she would constantly slaughter Grimm that endangered all of Remnant, even facing the likes of Salem at one point with fierce determination. However, as she continued to act on her ideals, she became more ruthless, arrogant, and utilitarian to the point where she once abandoned a small village to its fate to defend a larger city from a threat. Eventually, she realized that she had gone down a very bloody path, and had the dark side of her exorcised from her body with the help of The Ancient One. She soon however realized that this too was a mistake as that had given birth to the being known as Gorgonia Lucifuge, which was far more ruthless and malevolent than she once was. After sealing her evil half away, Arcueid had fallen into a state of depression for several centuries, locking herself away in her Watchtower's Great Library where she studied more Mystic arts and used the Tower's faculties to observe the planet below. Kami still shows regret for her actions to this very day and is still the reason why she very rarely leaves the sanctuary. Even though she was the Guardian of Remnant, she felt as if she was not deserving of the title. This is because Gorgonia's existence relied on her being alive, leading her to want to take her own life on several occasions. Kami is shown to have taken a peculiar interest in Ruby Rose's student, Kamijou Touma and reveals that she had been watching him long before he came into contact with the Vacosians and gotten involved in the greater stage that is the Multiverse. The reason is that he has reminded her of herself back before she had became the Guardian of the planet and had reawakened that long lost desire to become that amazing person she strived to become in her youth so long ago. It is her plan to one day meet him and clash with him so she may prove that she was right to follow the path she had gone down. Biography Powers & Abilities Category:Cosmic Side Characters Category:Remnant Residents Category:Magicians Category:Female